


"I want to touch you"

by Virus_G



Category: The Last of Us (Video Games)
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:08:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26540407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Virus_G/pseuds/Virus_G
Summary: Ellie was a few steps from Joel's room, she really needed to do this, every time she saw him she wanted to touch him? Hug it? Kiss it?
Relationships: Ellie/Joel (The Last of Us)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	"I want to touch you"

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, I am new to writing, so I would appreciate if you could give me advice, excuse me if you see any errors, English is not my native language.

_**"Because, without looking for you, I find you everywhere, mainly when I close my eyes"** _

"Julio Cortázar"

Night had already fallen on Jackson, everyone was slowly falling into Morpheus's arms.

Joel was sleeping peacefully in his room, today had been quite a tiring day. Ellie was a few steps from Joel's room, she really needed to do this, every time she saw him she wanted to touch him? Hug it? Kiss it? Touch those arms that despite her age she was still in good shape. I wait for her to sleep completely, she was curious to touch a male body, her male body, she felt very ashamed of being caught, but her desire was even stronger.

Slowly she opened the door trying to make as little noise as possible, And there he was, Joel Miller, that man who had protected her from so many occasions, for her, the only person who really cared about her, she really loved this man who Over time he had wrinkled lines, a gray beard that showed he was aging gracefully.

As she imagined it, it was dark, with each step she stirred even more, a quick thought flashed through her head "Am I really going to do it?" luckily for her, Joel is a heavy sleeper. She carefully positioned herself next to him, being by his side was comforting, she felt safe, she admired him as if he were a superhero, killing people was not easy for her, she still had a bit of humanity even in that, but Joel He did not hesitate to kill for survival, it was a simple thought or they were killed or the others, in a post apocalyptic world there is no humanity left, only the desire to survive at all costs.

But all this declined, when they returned from the hospital, he felt that Joel was lying and it was. **Joel told her everything** , she felt it as a betrayal, not only for her, but for all humanity, she was a cure for others, a salvation from a shitty world.

At first she was angry, why not respect her decision to be the cure? She could have been the cure for all humanity, then she accepted that Joel did it because he loved her. He may have been a selfish shit to other people by denying them the cure, but with her he was not and giving him a second chance to live in Jackson was a test.

Putting aside the memories, Joel was on his back, Ellie turns to his side too, slowly touches his wide back, touching Joel was something new that he loved as strange as it sounds, his little hands ran over his shoulder blades, then pass under his armpits leaving his hands a lapse of time, it felt cozy, being close to him felt warm, little by little he brought his face towards his back, his nose brushed gently and he began to smell as if the only air there was was his aroma and with this brought new sensations, his hands passed slowly delighting to touch everything in his path, with a delicacy he began to scrape his beard, without a doubt it made him even more handsome.

Being "groping" brought new sensations for her, she felt a tingling in her intimate parts, her hands had reached her chest, she rubbed them slowly and then continued down to her abdomen and still ecstatic by its aroma. He paused for a moment on her abdomen, wouldn't continuing to go down below her abdomen be going too far? Without a doubt this would have been a rational thought if she were too excited, her hands slowly lowered to her crotch, despite having her pants, she could feel their great length.

Up to this point Joel had woken up a few minutes ago, he thought that Ellie had had a bad dream and had only gone to sleep with him to calm down, but when he felt that he was being groped all over his abdomen, including being touched down there, he discarded the aforementioned . She didn't know what to do, was she really touching it? He knew that at that age young people have certain doubts about sexuality or about the same body, he had gone through the same thing, but I do not know he expected him to do it with him.

In a situation like this, Joel didn't know what to do, that girl he loved like a daughter was touching him, without much thought he decided to turn around and face her.

\- "Ellie ... what are you doing?" -Asked Joel a little tired.

Ellie clouded by the new sensations did not get the message at the moment, when she realized that she had Joel face to face her heart stopped for a few seconds, she blushed until she could not.

-"And I just….

I can't stand it, I'm really trying, I finally kiss Joel, I wanted to show him how much I loved him, I wanted to thank him for everything he did for her….


End file.
